This invention relates to improvements in chain-type conveyor apparatus generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,010, Creighton Besch. More particularly, the invention is herein illustratively described in its presently preferred form suitable for transporting items such as cartons of goods.
Probably the most extensive uses now being made and those expected in the foreseeable future for chain conveyor apparatus of the type here of interest lay in packing plants, bottling plants, and warehouses wherein cases of canned goods and bottled goods are transported between points. The line conveyors used for such purposes by the hundreds, and sometimes thousands, of lineal feet in a plant should be as low in cost, as compact, as easily installed and, above all, as durable and maintenance-free as possible. The present invention provides improvements achieving these objectives.